Beta Releases in GTA Liberty City Stories
Before the release of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, there were features that were removed from the final product. These changes range from deleted vehicles and player skins to the removal of entire characters and mission strands. Characters *Toni Cipriani originally looked older and was fatter. The PSP version still contains the model of the fatter Toni. *Salvatore Leone had a different face. *Roger C. Hole was meant to appear in a suit in the mission A Walk in the Park. Textures and model still exist. *The Leones have different faces as seen in the PSP screenshot of the mission A Volatile Situation. *The SWAT team had the same appearance as in Grand Theft Auto III. Gtalcs06.jpg|Beta Leones. RogerC.Hole-GTALCS-AlternateOutfit.png|Roger C. Hole's alternate outfit found in the game files. Weapons *The Ruger was cut. However, the HUD icon for the weapon can still be found in the game files on the PS2. *The Tear Gas was cut, but it can be accessed by cheat devices. Ruger-GTALCS-CutIcon.png|The unused HUD icon of the Ruger, which can be found in the PS2 game files. TearGas-GTAVC.png|The model for the Tear Gas in the game. TearGas-GTALCS-White-Icon.png|The white version of the Tear Gas HUD icon. TearGas-GTALCS-Gold-Icon.png|The yellow version of the Tear Gas HUD icon. Missions *A screenshot suggests that Toni could wear the Leone's Suit when doing missions for JD. *The mission for Phil Cassidy was cut. Only the HUD icon remains. *Unknown Phone Missions were cut. Only HUD icons remain. It is possible that the icon replaced the "S" from Salvatore phone missions. *After "Driving Mr. Leone", there would be a news report about Shoreside Lift Bridge and Porter Tunnel under construction. *A mission called Firetruck Frenzy was cut. *Massacres were cut.ENGLISH.gxt/TURPASS/~W~Massacre Passed! *A Mission called Mobile Massacre! was cut.ENGLISH.gxt/TURTXT/Mobile Massacre! *Assassination Contracts were cut.ENGLISH.gxt/ST_ASSI/Assasination contracts complete Clothing *Toni's casual clothes were a light blue shirt with a green vest and boots. *The Liberty City police officers originally wore black uniforms. *Joseph Daniel O'Toole's glasses were originally purple. *Miguel originally had the same outfit from Grand Theft Auto III. *The Avenging Angels originally wore a red hat instead of black as it can be seen in a pre-release screenshot with Toni Cipriani wearing a Avenging Angel's Fatigues. *The Hero Garb was originally blue. *Leone's Suit was originally a retextured model of Mr. Vercetti outfit from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. BetaToni1.jpg|Toni's beta clothes. Supertoni.jpg|Hero Garb in beta as seen in interior files of the game. Miguel-GTALCSBeta.jpg|Miguel suit in the Beta. Opm2dutch2.jpg|Joseph Daniel O'Toole with purple glasses, as seen in a beta screenshot. Vehicles *A car named Bullion was intended to appear in the game but was remodeled into the Hellenbach GT. *A car named Cyclone GT was dropped during development and it was likely to appear as a sports car. *A car named Evidence was intended to appear. It was meant to appear in the mission L.C. Confidential. *A Mini Cooper based-on vehicle called Tommy was meant to appear. The model, textures, and data lines remain in the mobile release of the game. *The Jester and Sultan from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas were meant to reappear. *A car named Skoiloine was taken out and it was the variant of the Elegy in SA. *The Lancer MF1 was cut. *Some cars from the original GTA III such as Panlantic were unused and can be spawned by cheat devices or action replay codes. Bullion GTA LCS Beta.png|A pre-release screenshot depicting the Bullion. Tommy-GTALCS-Front.png|The model of the Tommy. Panlantic-GTALCS-front.png|The Panlantic, which can only be spawned by cheat devices or action replay codes. Others *The player could buy properties. Only the HUD icon remains. *Snow was cut, but it can be still enabled and seen in the side mission Car Salesman level 9. *Originally, the LCPD would have chased the player in Predators on higher wanted levels. Sound files exist. *There were originally advertisements for billboards advertising The Clam Digger and Pocket Rocket 2: The Grape Smugglers.https://web.archive.org/web/20161202172313/http://www.josimar.com/imgs/lcs_billboards.png *OK Clothing from Grand Theft Auto III was originally supposed to reappear in Liberty City Stories as seen in pre-release screenshots but was removed. Video References Navigation }}pt:Betas do Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Category:Beta Category:Beta Releases Category:GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Miscellaneous